


Look to the Future Now, It's Only Just Begun: Illustrated

by Ferrero13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Divination, Illustrations, M/M, Pottertalia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferrero13/pseuds/Ferrero13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Alfred are paired up to read each other's love fortunes in Divination class. Naturally, they're both too oblivious to realise that the signs are pointing to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Look to the Future Now, It's Only Just Begun](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/102872) by Teenage Mouse. 



> The author of the original fic has granted permission some time ago to adapt the story into a doujin/manga/comic (whichever you prefer), so I thought I’d share it. I currently only have a few pages drawn, and I don’t think I’ll ever manage to finish this project, but I’ll see about posting what I have. I have made some minor edits to the original plot, but there are no major changes (yet). I only have a few pages after all... Also, fair warning, I am terrible with backgrounds, and I wouldn't call myself very good at manga style or even just drawing consistently in ONE style. I hope you enjoy it anyway.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr here: http://pencils-pens-tablets.tumblr.com/
> 
> Read from right to left. Also, I tried to populate background characters with other nations--I hope you are able to pick out at least a few of your favourites. :)


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




End file.
